Costumbres
by BellaVella
Summary: Bien se dice que, aunque uno no lo desee, siempre terminara acostumbrándose a los momentos dados,¿sera que yuuri por fin se acostumbro a wolfram?al menos, encontraron otra cosa en comun,si yuuri rie, ¿porque tu lloras? Chika muffin a regrsado kuku YUURAM


ok, ok, aki esya, porfin xD, un fic creado con mucho amor de Kyo Kara Maou, ok, yo y mis cursilerias aprendimos la leccion y pes, creo que esta vez puse mas empeño en ete ^^ como sea... kukukukuk ChikaMuffin a vuelto!! jojojojo xDDD ok.. ni al caso.. pero en fin.. ^^

ojala y les guste ^^ y hem... ya se me olvido...o.O xD que novedad en mi, lo que sea, aqui les dejo este fic, mil besos!! kuku

_________Kyo Kara Mou no me pertenece...¬¬" sino, anessina y gwendal ya estarian casados xD

_________shonen-ai..... osease xD hombreXhombre(*jovenes?,niños?) si lo que sea xD

_________ **NO LEMON **(bububububu prometo que les hare un buen lemon despues, pero por el momento, no, aun estopy depre por el final de Junjou BUAAAA!!!!!! ;o; en fin...)

_________ ONE SHOT.... o_O es mi primer one shot.. xDDDD genial... de regreso y como unca xD kuku ahora si.... que comienze la historia OwO!

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

Bien se dice que, aunque uno no lo desee, siempre terminara acostumbrándose a los momentos dados, ¿Por qué?, quizás, simplemente por nuestra naturaleza o, por el simple hecho de que muy, _MUY_ en el fondo, tal vez si deseamos, de alguna manera, hacernos a ese momento.

Eso es lo que dicen las lenguas sabias y antiguas, pero no la de él, no señores, la de él, lo único que podía armar eran una sarta de sandeces que, pues, digamos que no hay mortal quien pueda escucharlas.

-madre.....- acalorado, abochornado, furioso, esas son algunas palabras para describir a cierto príncipe en ese momento, ¿como olvidar el aura maligna que se estaba formando tras él?

-vamos wolfii, si te ves muy adorable así!^3^-

-me opongo a salir de esta manera… es….ridícula¬///¬-

-¿por que? ¿Que no eras tu el que quería verse "_lindo_" para su majestad?-

-¡yo nunca dije lindo!, además…. Ù_u Si lo hubiera dicho, a ese _"lindo"_ no me hubiera referido ¬//¬-

Bien, puede que pedirle ayuda a su madre, era algo que puede llamarse suicidio, o bien, muerte total de su orgullo como varón, en especial con esa bola de sirvientas con complejo "_yaoi"_ que se le quedaban viendo como si en cualquier momento comenzarían a gritar "_kya_" por todos lados.

Esto, definitivamente, era algo a lo que Wolfram von Bielefeld JAMAS se acostumbraría

-buen, bueno, si no te gusta quítatelo, pero, para mi, que te vez tan encantador que, podría colgarte en un estante como una muñeca de porcelana, ¿verdad chicas?-grito la ex maou mientras se le lanzaba a su hijo menor estrujándolo contra sus pechos

-KYAA!!- esa fue la respuesta de las fieles sirvientas

Ok, ahí estaba el _"kya_", que tanto le molestaba, ya nada podía salir peor.

-madre, en verdad, no es a esto a lo que me refería- dijo el rubio, con una cara sonrosada intentando salir por algo se oxigeno

-ya, ya, no seas llorón, que ya es hora de ir ante el heika para mostrar tu nuevo _"look_"- sentencio la mujer, mientras le sonreía pícaramente a su hijo

-¿QUE? NOOO, MADREE!!!- era inútil luchar contra estas "_fan's_" como si de un maremoto se tratara, las sirvientas fanáticas se llevaron, sin escrúpulo alguno al pobre mazoku- MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho la ex reina por los pasillos, el lamento de su hijo quien fue llevado brutalmente por una horda de fanáticas al tan esperado encuentro contra su majestad. Aunque….

-¿…..Por qué cuando lo digo de esa manera suena tan mal?¬¬…, bueno, ya no importa,^^ jiji, ahora, vamos a divertirnos un poco- y así, muy animada salió la mujer, no sin antes colocarse de su oloroso perfume, y como toda buena colegiala, salió al encuentro.

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

-nee, Konrad…¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-ya le dije heika, es porque mi madre ahora, se dedicara al mundo de la moda y, nos mostrara su colección primavera-verano ^^-

-ha….claro…-_-U- vencido por la facilidad de palabra de su padrino, cansadamente se recargó en su trono, mientras esperaba a que por fin terminara todo este alboroto.

Tradicionalmente, el maou no hubiese dejado sus tan _"importantes"_ estudios con Günter por una simple exhibición de moda, mas bien de delirios, por parte de la ex reina; tradicionalmente, yuuri shibuya no estaría pensando:

_-"dios, que gay se escucho __Konrad diciendo eso ¬¬"-_ mientras resoplaba aburrido algunos mechones de su cara.

Tradicionalmente, Murata ken no estaría a esas horas en el castillo pacto de sangre, intentando ocultar un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Aunque claro, tradicionalmente, ¿cuando un simple adolecente japonés se convertía de un día al otro en el moau soberano de un mundo alterno?; tradicional, no es una palabra que se utiliza mucho en Shin makoku.

En fin, yuuri estaba a punto de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo para cuando comenzó a escuchar un gran barullo del otro lado de la puerta, frente a él.

Intrigado, se coloco un poco mas afuera de su gran silla, con la total intención de escuchar mejor de que se trataba todo aquello, daño un gran respingo del susto cuando Cecile abrió sin escrúpulo alguno la puerta , yuuri se olvido por completo del cansancio, y de pronto, se comenzó a sentir con mucha energía.

-cherry-sama, que es todo esto?- pregunto incrédulo, pero divertido el pelinegro

-es una pequeña sorpresa que le he preparado ^^ espero que le guste, ¡chicas!- y como toda una comandante de batallón, acomodo una barrera de sirvientas como si ocultando algo estuviesen

-¿listas?- dijo la mujer con la sonrisa a punto de estallar en sus labios, las sirvientas simplemente hicieron un "_hash_" como repuesta a estar listas- ¡AHORA!- grito la ex maou, al instante, las damas dieron un paso a un lado, dejando ver una escena que, pues, pongámoslo de esta manera, yuuri no se cayo al suelo solo porque estaba sentado.

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

Ahí estaba él, frente a su prometido, vestido de esa manera tan …

-…wo..wolfram…te ves…- comenzó el medio hermano de este –hem…. _Adorable_, creo…. ^^U-

-etto….o///o ¬//¬"!!CALLATE WELLER!!- dijo el rubio casi soltando veneno

-nee, heika ¿le ha gustado?, fue bastante difícil ponerle esas ropas a wolfram, nee, ¿que le parece?- preguntaba animadísima la rubia, mientras apapachaba al joven, quien, pues, tenia perdida la vista en el ser tan _"adorable",_ como le dijo su padrino, que tenia enfrente

-yuuri….. bueno..di algo enclenque – se quejo wolfram sonrojado de la pena y la frustración que se le estaba comenzando a formar, como ya su forma de ser lo rige, cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a golpear rítmicamente el suelo con su pie.

yuuri, giro a ver a murata, murata giro a ver a yuuri, y wolfram, se estaba impacientando.

-bue…bueno.. jeje…ñ.ñ wolf.. te vez…- comenzó yuuri

-….se ve encantador ^^- termino murata- ciertamente… el color azul, es su color – este finalizó

-esto es…. ¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO!- wólfram, al escuchar la frase de su prometido por ese… ese….entrometido, hizo que, el cólera le ganara, completamente rojo, rojo furia, no rojo vergüenza, dio una gran zancada y se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de irse no sin antes,

– ERES UN ENCLENQUE, ¡¡¡¡UN MALDITO ENCLENQUE YUURI!!!!- grito con todo lo que sus pulmones daban, enfrascado en su coraje, apretando los nudillos a tal grado de hasta tornarlos blancos, comenzó a encaminarse, pero, un sonido, lo regreso a la realidad.

Frenando en seco, ante su furia, se quedo estático, ante esos sonidos provenientes detrás de él, su respiración ya era entrecortada, no por la ira, sino, por el nerviosismo que se estaba acumulando en su ser. Lentamente, giro sus ojos, giro su rostro, y vio lo que temía, esos ruidos, esas mofas, eras de…

-yuu…..ri- dijo en susurro, mientras que, junto con esas mofas volviéndose mas sonoras, el eco se algo rompiéndose en su pecho escucho.

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ya no soporto, el maou, ya no pudo aguantar mas, y, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes en su vida, estallo a carcajadas justo frente al soldado mazoku - JAJJAAJJA wolf JAJAJAJA ado….¿adorable?? JAAAAAAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- prontamente, comenzó a remolinarse en aquella silla cómoda en la que estaba, y sujetando fuertemente su abdomen con sus manos, continuó riendo, aunque claro, el no era el único.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…el azul…JAJAJAJAJA ¿es tu color?...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJJAJAJAJAJA-

El rey…perdón, su prometido, no era el único riéndose de él, no, el gran sabio, su excelentísimo Murata, también, se estaba regocijando ante su ridiculez.

Wolfram, abatido por la vergüenza, oculto sus ojos bajo un manto de sus dorados cabellos, sintiendo como estos se nublaban poco a poco, y como una sensación de agua recorría su garganta, no, no puede ser….eso, esa sensación eran…

-no….- dijo en un susurro , convenciéndose a su mismo, levantando su cara con orgullo y firmeza, pero maquillada con fino cristal que se formaba en sus orbes y un sonrojo mas fuerte que la misma alborada- ¡¡¡¡¿de que te ríes idiota?!!! – pregunto tajante a yuuri, quien luchaba por poder respirar.

El estomago le dolía, y, hasta lagrimas podía sentir por a ver reído tanto, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se rio de esa manera? Ya no podía continuar por la falta de aire, pero, con cada bocanada de oxigeno que daba, esta era soltada por mas y mas risas descontroladas.

Murata estaba igual, o pero, porque una fuerte tos le hizo detenerse, y sin querer, también detener la risa lentamente a su rey.

-coff coff, creo que me ahogare coff coff…jaja-

-hace…tanto que… no.. me …reia asi … -

Sacándose las lagrimillas que se colaron otra vez de sus lagrimales, yuuri por fin recobro un poco la postura, aunque claro, no podía dejar de soltar risillas una que otra vez

-responde maldito, ¡¡¡¿de que tanto te reías?!!!- insistió wolfram

-no, de nada, es solo que…..me recordaste…viejos tiempos…- contesto yuuri, aunque, eso ultimo lo dijo a susurro, mas para el que para wólfram.

-¿de nada? ¿no te reías de nada?...¿DE NADA? Eres un…. Un…- ya no podía aguantar mas, todas esas sensaciones se estaban carcomiendo su coraza de guerrero y estaban dejando ver que en realidad le dolía.

Le dolía la indiferencia, la burla, el engaño.

La maldita indiferencia de yuuri al verle en esos trapos, la indiferencia por no haberle dicho nada al gran valor que era colocarse esas garras y enfrentarlo cara a cara vestido así.

La burla, y la desfachatez de decir: _"no fue nada"_

Y lo pero, lo que mas amargura le causaba, secretos, miradas, que intercambiaba y entendía de otro, DE OTRO.

-eres un… ¡! ENCLENQUE INFELIZ! ¡- termino gritando con todo su corazón y dolor, mientras salía corriendo ocultándose bajo el manto dorado de su cabellera, y desaparecía entre la obscuridad de ese gran y frio pasillo.

-WOLF!- grito yuuri a coro con Konrald, al verle correr asi, ambos se dispusieron en correr tras el, pero uno fue excluido de la carrera.

- cariño, dejemos que esto se resuelva entre ellos, nee? - sonrio Cecile amablemente a su hijo. Este, miro con comprensión a su madre, y después miro con desaprobación al sabio, este sintió el reproche de los presentes, y mas por parte del mitad mazoku castaño, muy en el fondo el sabio se alegro que Gwendal no estuviera ahí, porque sin duda algua, lo haría papilla.

-¿que fue todo eso?- pregunto el castaño

-lo se, lo siento, pero es que…- de nueva cuenta, una sonrisa muy notoria de dibujo en los labios del chico- … es que… no muy tradicionalmente, se le ve al gran Wolfram von Bielefeld vestido asi… además…. – ya mas calmado, se quito los lentes los cuales comenzó a frotar con u paño para limpiarlos, hecho eso, se los coloco y, giro a ver a la Ex maou y al caballero-… además es, una historia que ya he visto antes ^^-

Así, el sabio explicaría a esos espectadores cual era el "chiste" después de todo.

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

_-"Maldición, maldición_"- se decía a si mismo, no, más bien se reprochaba así mismo yuuri,-¿desde cuando este castillo es tan grande?" -se pegunto, hace rato había dado una vuelta por un pasillo, porque según, así tomaría un atajo, pero, contrario a alcanzar a wolfram, lo perdió por completo de visita –¡¡WOLF!!, ¡¡WOLFRAM!!- comenzó a llamarle, esperando, inútilmente por una respuesta, sin mas, corrió por otro pasillo en busca del joven rubio.

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

Sabia que yuuri lo perseguía, así que tomo otro camino, haciéndole creer que era otro por el que se fue, así, por fin se libero de su perseguidor.

Dejo de correr, era todo muy pesado para el, camino cansadamente, hasta qe se dio cuenta que termino frente a esa estúpida fuente; estúpida fuente, estúpido patio, estúpidas flores, nada podía calmarlo ahora, todo, TODO, en ese momento era estúpido, huir, enojarse, amarlo… todo lo era.

Lo sabia desde un principio, yuuri no es de esos que se interesan tan fácilmente, pero, eso fue el colmo, estaba dolido, su pecho le lastimaba, ese amor, ese maldito amor, le estaba comenzando a pesar.

Había tomado la decisión desde ese duelo, desde esa proposición, que, si tal vez fue accidente no deja de ser proposición, se baña con el, duerme con el, lo acompaña, lo cuida, lo ayuda, lo ama, incluso adoptaron a una niña juntos ¿no?, ¿que no le era suficiente?

_-…"¿Qué no le basta?"…¿_Qué no se acostumbra? ...¿MALDICION PORQUE ESTA LLOVIENDO?...- fue ahí, justo ahí, que cayo en cuenta, estaba solo en ese patio inmenso, ….su rostro giraba hacia arriba, observando ese cielo despejado, ese manto de estrellas magnificas, esa luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor, reflejándose sobre esa fuente y sobre esas aguas , tan calmadas, tan puras, esas aguas, que, caían lentamente de unos ojos esmeraldas.

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

Estaba desesperado, no podía encontrar a wolfram por ningún lado, y como plegaria respondida, una voz en su interior, quizás, el remordimiento le dijo : _"gira idiota, y mira hacia abajo" _estaba en el 3 piso, frente a ese gran jardín ahí estaba el, por fin, lo encontró, sin importarle que, o sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzo, cayendo sobre unas ramas y flores los cuales amortiguaron la caída, cuanto barullo, ¿dese cuando él se creía gato?, bueno, eso no importa.

-¡¡wolfram!!- le llamo, levantándose y sacudiéndose, había caído a espaldas del mazoku de fuego- wolfram- volvió a llamarle- estas…¿estas bien?-

Yuuri tomo el brazo del rubio y lo giro lentamente, revelándolo. Revelándolo al joven noble, en un baño de luna.

Sus cabellos un poco largos, rubios y resplandecientes, que se descontrolaron ante el movimiento, como si de una danza de trataran, una danza junto con ese hermoso broche de brillantes y diamantes que le adornaba la cabellera, su piel, blanca y tersa, con destellos rosados debido a un rubor natural, ese entallado, y fino vestido de ceda, que se miraba de un azul mas claro que si uniforme normal debido a la luz de la luna.

Ese vestido caótico, de cuello alto, blanco, de manga larga y bombacho a los hombros, entallado a la cintura y largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con mangas blancas y de botones plateados, esas mallas blancas que le marcaban sus finas y delgadas piernas, esos zapaos de charol negro, lustroso y brillante negro.

Todo era majestuoso, pero, no era nada, comparado con esos ojos, esas finas y pulidas esmeraldas aceitunadas que lucia como mirada el hijo le da Ex maou.

Verde y negro. Esmeradla y ónix. Ambas se encontraron, por un solo instante, yuuri bajo la mirada a un lado, ese encuentro fue solo un segundo, pero, fue el segundo mas largo y tentador en toda la vida el joven japonés.

-wolf…- comenzó yuuri, sin mirarle a la cara

-hmm….- el otro, solo eso atino a decir

- en verdad, no fue nada de lo que me reí, es solo que….. Verte así me recordó una historia conocida – dijo yuuri, quedando frente a wolfram, cara a cara, con esa sonrisa típica de el, esa enorme y amada sonrisa.

-pues…cuéntamela, que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- sentencio wolfram, sentándose en la baldosa de la fuente.

El joven rey, suspiro, y, sin reproches se sentó a un lado de el, miro al cielo y vislumbro el paisaje, era realmente una noche muy linda, todo era lindo…. Todo, no, lindo no… todo era…

-adorable…- dijo por fin yuuri, al escuchar eso, wolfram se exalto un poco, y giro a ver al que estaba a su lado.

Yuuri miraba al cuelo como si algo magnifico fuese a pasar.

-¿que dijiste enclenque?- lo miro con recelo

- adorable, eso fue lo que dije- le contesto el azabache, y se giro para encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio- nee, wolf, ¿Qué te parece si abrimos un club de "_marginados por sus madres"_? – bromeo el heika, mientras soltaba una risilla

- de que….¿de que estas hablando?..- contesto wolfram, levantándose violetamente

- lo que pasa, es que, cuando te vi, se me vinieron a la cabeza todas esas ropas de niña y vestidos que me ponía mi madre, para después hacer toda una galería de fotos mías travestido ^^- finalizo yuuri, sonriéndole sinceramente

¿Él que?¿su madre que?... y lo mas importante…..¿EL TAMBIEN? , definitivo, wolfram se sentía como todo un soquete, dudar así de su prometido, dudar así de su rey, a veces, no se sentía como un caballero, no, a veces se sentía como un masoquista, todas esas dudas, todas esas emociones, hacían que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, todo eso, le hacia sentir en verdad que estaba tratando con yuuri, alguien a quien definitivamente, no se le podía interesar así como así, al menos….después de todo, en esa noche, descubrió algo que tenían en común.

-nee, no solo a mi me vestía, también a murata- dijo, riéndose

Por el rostro de wolf se dibujo una mueca…¿se estaba riendo? ¿después de todo eso?, bueno, al fin de cuentas, por fin pudo entender el chiste ¿no?

-nee, wolfram, será mejor que vayamos dentro- wolfram no atino a decir nada, porque pronto estuvo rodeado por los brazos de yuuri, los cuales sostenían su camisa, la cual, lo resguardaba.

-oe, enclenque… ¿pero que?-ante eso, el rubio se quiso hacer un lado, aunque, la voz del otro se lo impidió

-vamos, después de todo esta lloviendo ¿verdad?- dijo yuuri, sonriéndole

-….. Vaya que eres enclenque- finalizo wolfram, secándose esas lagrimas que por sus ojos no habían cesado de resbalar desde hace rato.

¿Puede ser? ¿Es cierto? Yuuri, por primera vez, en toda su vida al lado de wolfram, por primera vez, a sabido interpretar su mirada, su gesto, su orgullo…..su….…¿costumbre?

Puede que, después de todo, ese dicho sea cierto, ¿"todos se acostumbran"?, tal vez, tal vez no, a lo mejor, no es costumbre ni adaptación, quizás, cuando se trata de personas, deja de ser eso, deja de ser tradición y se vuelve en…. ¿amor? quién sabe, lo único que importa ahora es que….

_-…"tu enclenque"….._y yo un, soquete…- susurro el rubio

-¿dijiste algo wolfram?-

-no, infiel, ¿de seguro tu y ese murata se vestían en el mismo cuarto verdad? lo sabia eres un infiel-

-¡ no!-

-enclenque infiel- sin mas, haciendo un puchero, wólfram se encamino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y con un semblante divertido a paso mas rápido dejando a su prometido atrás.

-HAA!! QUE NOOOO!!- contesto yuuri, mientras corría para alcanzar al rubio; genial, otra persecución. Por lo menos ya nos imaginamos a donde pueden ir a dar, el patio es bastante grande, como olvidar que desde la azotea el paisaje se ve mejor.

Después de todo, la palabra _"tradicional_", quizás si existe en Shin makoku:

_**Pareja tradicional= pelea tradicional= amor tradicional**_

**Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-Kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-kyun-**

ok.... eso fue todo...¿cartas bombra?¿antrax?¿u peluche de hellboy? xDD todo es bienvenido.... ~REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEE??? xD

ojala y les guste, como les dije, es un regalo para mis hermanas amantes de YAOI en especial de KKM, si alguien sabe donde puedo consecuir la 2 temporada... me avisan ¿si? kukukukukuk

las quiero ^^ besos!!! ahinos!!


End file.
